


I've Got The Moves Like Jagger

by The_Queen_Of_OTPs



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Dancing, Doctor Dancing, Gen, MOVES LIKE JAGGER
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-21 21:14:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17050673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Queen_Of_OTPs/pseuds/The_Queen_Of_OTPs
Summary: Prompt "Imagine The Doctor coming back to find his companion dancing in the TARDIS"





	I've Got The Moves Like Jagger

Chloe stood at the console of the TARDIS going through the Doctor's huge record collection. He sure did have some random records but some were good too. Chloe finally came across a record that she recognised, most of the stuff the Doctor had was very old school, and Chloe had no idea who they were. She set up the choosen record into the player on the console, and the sounds of The Pretenders came through the speakers, echoing off the TARDIS walls. Chloe immediately knew the words of the song that came on, and began to sing and dance on the spot as she continued to go through the collection. She found many good records such as Pink Floyd, Metallica, Shakesphere, Queen, The Beatles, and many other artists, that the Doctor had collected. All of a sudden a song that Chloe really loved and recognised, came on the record player, causing her to go spiralling out into the TARDIS futher. She was suddenly dancing and singing at the top of her lungs, probably louder than the music coming out of the TARDIS speakers. As she danced, she wondered, did the TARDIS have disco lights? That would be fun, right? So what did she do? She played around with the controls of the TARDIS, in hope of finding some lights. 

Throughout her searching, another one of her favourite songs, Moves Like Jagger came on, and just as the song came on she had finally found the correct button, causing the TARDIS to light up with red, green, blue and purple disco coloured lights. She grinned quickly before throwing herself back into dancing mode, all the twisting and swirling, and turns and spins, as the lights circled around her and the TARDIS interior. The music up loud, and lights, it felt like the TARDIS was vibrating at the music but Chloe didn't care, she was having all the fun in the world. She was so glad the Doctor wasn't here to see this, otherwise she was sure, he'd definitely have a few choice words to say about all of this. One, for going in his private record collections, two, for snooping through his belongings, and 3, being too noisy. The Doctor had left her to look after the TARDIS, while he disappeared somewhere. She had no idea, how long he'd be, or where he went. But for now, she ignored all the thoughts of the Doctor and continued her one person disco throughout the TARDIS. 

Meanwhile, while she was dancing, she didn't notice or hear the Doctor return from where ever he had been. She didn't even hear the TARDIS door creak open, as the Doctor entered his beloved 'Sexy' time machine. But when the Doctor opened the doors, he was met by loud thumping of music, Chloe dancing ridiculously around the console, twisting and turning, and belting out the lyrics to the song. 

"I've got the Moves Like Jagger" Chloe's voice sang out slightly off key and like a dying cat. 

The Doctor wanted to laugh so badly but he would be found out. He stood idly on the side of the TARDIS interior, and watched. 

"Take me by the tongue and I'll know you.  
Kiss me 'til you're drunk and I'll show you all the moves like Jagger  
I've got the moves like Jagger" Chloe's voice vibrates the TARDIS. 

The Doctor loses control of his sanity, and begins laughing uncontrollably. That's when Chloe spins around, meeting with the Doctor whose now doubled over from the pain of his laughter. He stopped laughing for a moment, and faced Chloe, but couldnt keep a straight face as he began laughing again. 

The music was immediately switched off, as well as the flashing disco lights, and Chloe turned, her face looked horrified, "Doctor, have you been standing there long?" 

The Doctor looked up, and gave her his best 'not laughing face' and sort of nodded/shook his head, "Probably longer than you would like". He chuckled again.

Her face was now blushed bright red. The Doctor however had now stopped laughing, and was standing there leaning on the door of the TARDIS giving her his best little smile... 

"I thought I was Doctor Disco, but apparently you are" he chuckled again approaching the console. 

"Doctor, what are you doing?" Chloe said now confused at the Doctor's movements. 

After no answer from the Doctor, she went to push the question again but all of a sudden, the song that had previously played 'Moves Like Jagger' came through the speakers again. Chloe's confused face looked at the Doctor, gave her a toothy grin, and he pushed himself quickly off the console, and off he went dancing around the interior. Chloe was now laughing as she watched the Doctor dance his own style around the interior when he walked up to Chloe and took her hands in his and pulled her further out into the interior to dance with him. 

"Come on, dance" he said when she stood there frozen. 

He nudged her and she finally broke into a twisting, turny, spin, and he bought her around with a fancy twirl until he was supporting and holding her in his arms. They danced until the wee hours of the morning, until they were exhausted and could dance no more. 

"Oh no. You are still Doctor Disco!" She said as she collapsed on the sofa. 

"It’s my trademark!" He chuckled. 

The End


End file.
